


Mounting Frustration

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: After several frustrating weeks MC is finally reunited with Louis at a ball celebrating their engagement. All she wants is some alone time with Louis so Sid lends them a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Louis' route and I can't get his cheeky little grin out of my mind! He's such a soft sweet boy but couldn't help but notice he's also very DTF in public settings?! Hence - this idea was born! I hope you like it!

It was the night of the first of many balls scheduled in the weeks leading up to the wedding. Recently, Louis and I hadn’t had a chance to spend time together as our schedules were both jam packed and completely opposite of one another. I was very much looking forward to tonight as it would be the first night Louis and I would get to spend together as a couple even if we were going to be doing it in the public eye, just seeing him again was enough for me. 

During the official greetings Louis and I were doing at the entrance to the ball, we kept sneaking peeks at each other and every time we caught each other, we’d break out into knowing smiles and matching flushes. It was very funny at first but as the hours dragged on I grew increasingly more frustrated. He felt so close yet he was so far away. 

I managed to make it to the sit down dinner portion of the evening without incident, but due to the close proximity of our seats, I couldn’t concentrate on my meal as I kept getting distracted by the heat radiating off of Louis’ body. I mentally reminded myself to insist that Giles never schedule us so differently ever again or I would have him beheaded. Thankfully, people kept coming up to our table to congratulate us so even though I wasn’t very hospitable or entertaining in my conversation, I was distracted from my mounting frustration. 

After what felt like the fiftieth interruption, Sid gave a loud sigh. As I turned to look at him, he gave me a cryptic wink. I knitted my brows in confusion as I watched his hand overshoot its reach for the water jug and knock it onto mine and Louis’ laps. As I watched it happening in what felt like slow motion, Sid turned and gave me the most discreet smile and nod combination ever seen and I understood it all at once. 

Feigning shock, although not really as the water was very cold on my legs, I let out a gasp. The ball immediately came to a halt as everyone turned to the scene unfolding before them.

“Forgive me your graces!” Sid shouted dramatically before pushing back in his chair and bowing deeply. “Now’s your chance” Sid whispered softly so that only I could hear. 

“Oh dear me, we’ll need to get out of these wet clothes.” I responded quickly as I stood, taking Louis’ arm and pulling him away from the table. It happened quickly but I saw a smirk crawl across Sid’s face as Louis gave Sid a pat on the shoulder. I continued to drag Louis out of the ballroom and into the hall when Louis suddenly shoved us into the first door he saw. 

“Louis this isn’t where the clothes are.” I couldn’t resist stating the obvious. He turned to me with his back to the door and gave me his signature trouble-maker’s smirk. I knew exactly what that look meant. “Oh no sir. We are at a ball celebrating our engagement. You’re just going to have to wait.” I told myself I gave resistance a good go but he said nothing and slowly began walking towards me with his arms extended and any resistance I should have felt was dead and gone. 

“Come here.” He instructed gently. My body moved on its own and it stepped towards him. As soon as our fingers grazed each other he pulled me tightly into his chest. 

“I’ve missed your warmth.” He whispered into the top of my head before planting a series of soft kisses on it. 

“I’ve missed your everything.” I responded with closed eyes as I inhaled in his scent.  
He leaned back to look down at me. His eyes were still narrowed and that mischievous grin still spread across his face.

“We’re at a ball...OUR ball…” I mumbled the futile words trying to remind myself more than anything.

“And we’ve had an accident so we needed to take care of it.” He responded matter-of-factly. 

“How are we supposed to do that in here?” I asked indicating the empty parlour we were currently in. The room usually served as an overflow room or a coat and hat check. 

“It’s only water...water dries.” He murmured nuzzling his way into the crook of my neck. He planted another series of soft kisses there and I closed my eyes as they rolled back into my head. 

“So...are we just going to wait it out in here then?” I asked sure of what he was proposing but still curious to hear him explain himself. 

“Of course not, that would take too long.” He responded between kisses. I was barely hanging onto the conversation at this point as I felt the heat from his mouth on my skin. “Heat dries water the fastest - so we’re going to need to generate some heat.” My eyes shot open at his words just in time for me to feel him open his mouth and suck hard on my neck igniting the passion within me. 

“Lou...Louis…” I moaned feebly. He pressed himself against me and I felt both the heat and tension in his body. He looked up and into my eyes with such a hunger that I threw out any remaining will to resist I had and pushed him hard up against the door. He looked shocked as his body absorbed the impact. A loud thud echoed through the hall.

“In case anyone tries to come in.” I whispered as I kissed him hungrily still pressing him against the door. He responded with equal urgency, parting my lips with his tongue while holding the back of my head tightly with both hands. In a matter of seconds it became hard to hear my own heart beating over the sounds of our ragged breaths. Every hesitation I had was long forgotten as I felt myself melting in his arms. 

“Did I mention how much I missed you?” I whispered as I ran my fingers over his belt buckle. 

“Tell me again.” He whispered mischievously

“I missed you so much.” I whispered between kisses. 

“Again.” He requested breathlessly.

I quickly rid him of his belt and eagerly reached down his pants to feel what I had been missing so desperately these past few weeks. Louis let out a rough grunt as I wrapped my hands around him. I pulled back and smiled at him before biting my lip.

“Let me just show you.” I replied as I sped up my strokes and sought out the deepest parts of his mouth with my own. 

“So bold.” He cried out as he accepted my kisses causing all of my actions to intensify. Suddenly Louis lurched forward and spun me around pressing me hard up against the door and lifting my skirt high over my hips. “My turn.” 

He removed my underwear and lifted me up in one swift movement. I wrapped my legs around his waist to brace myself and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers crept their way into his hair. It was always so soft and I couldn’t help but grab handfuls of it as he pushed his way inside of me. We let out a series of matching moans as the familiar sensation enveloped us both. It had been far too long and it was so good to be back. His lips opened and closed over the crook of my neck hungrily.

“You can’t leave any visible bites!” I tried to protest but I could feel the lack of passion in my own words. He chuckled in response and continued sucking at my skin but it was slightly more gentle than before. 

I held onto the back of his neck tightly as every thrust reminded me of how perfectly we fit together and how incomplete I had felt the last few weeks. I squeezed everything around him as tight as I could realizing I’d be fine with never letting him go. I didn’t realize until one of his hands found their way behind my head that it had been banging against the door. His sweet gesture only made me want him more.

“Harder Louis.” I pleaded welcoming the inevitable headache. He chuckled in resignation but once more buried his face in the nape of my neck and granted my wish. 

The always fresh scent of his hair and skin drifted to my nose and comforted me in a way that nothing else could. Everything about him was always so soft even his version of rough handling. There was so much love behind every move he made. I wanted him to know that I could feel it - that I could always feel it. 

Despite the intense thoughts running through my mind, my body couldn’t be distracted from the pleasure Louis was giving me. Every cell in my body was falling over itself trying to surrender themselves to his touch. As the tension within me built signalling the end being near, I started to whimper at the thought of not feeling him inside of me anymore. 

Louis looked up at me from my neck and silenced me with a deep kiss. The sounds of our mouths opening to one another grew louder and louder and instead of silencing me, I began to moan even louder. Louis only kissed me harder and deeper as he continued sliding and out of me.

When I felt myself at the brink and knew I couldn’t hold myself back I desperately clawed at my own mouth trying to cover the scream I felt building in my throat. Louis smirked at me and placed his hand over my own. As I braced my back against the door and squeezed my legs around him one last time as I let my orgasm overwhelm me. I completely lost myself in the bliss he was giving me.

As I quieted down, I watched Louis take my hand and place it over his own mouth. I pressed my hand against his lips and felt Louis lean into me as he reached his own release. The familiar bloom of his heat as it rushed into me comforted me in a way that only he could. He began kissing my shoulder as he caught his breath and I stroked the back of his head lovingly as I unwrapped my legs around him. I was unsteady on my feet and feeling pretty bow-legged so he continued to help support me as we gathered our still soaked clothes. 

Once we helped each other appear more presentable we slowly opened the door to check the hallway and make sure the coast was clear, but unfortunately it wasn’t. Sid was leaning against the side of the door with a menacing grin plastered on his face. I sunk backwards embarrassed beyond belief but Louis was rigid and unimpressed.

“Quite the set of pipes you got on you.” Sid looked directly at me as he teased me. I lowered my head in shame but I couldn’t get the smile off my face.

“Classy as always Sid.” Louis responded coldly. “Now forget everything and get out of here.” 

“Hey, I’m only trying to help like always.” Sid responded innocently. “People are going to suspect something’s up when you return to the party in the same soaked clothes after half an hour. If you go to change now and take any longer well then they will all draw the same conclusion anyway. Imagine the scandal if the prince and princess were caught being intimate before the marriage, at their own party no less.” Sid lifted his eyebrow at us. He was absolutely correct. His smug smile remained as he held out a hand full of clothes to us. We both looked back at Sid with wide eyes and mouths agape. 

“Sid…” I began feeling a mixture of gratitude, anger, and confusion all at the same time.

“Ain’t no big deal princess. I’m your biggest fan after all.” Sid smiled wryly. Louis quickly took the clothes and passed them to me.

“We are in your debt Sid. Thank you.” Louis was stoic but you could feel the sincerity. 

“If you need any help changing…” Sid began before Louis slammed the door in his face. “...I’ll be right outside.” he finished with a chuckle. Louis turned to me and pressed his forehead against mine.

“We’re going to have to get better at sneaking around.” He whispered as his hair tickled my nose. I broke out into a fit of giggles as he pulled me into him by the waist kissing my neck.

“Clock’s ticking…” Sid called out with a gentle wrapping on the door. I tore myself away from Louis’ hold and gave him a stern look. He put his hands up innocently and then turned his back to me. I quickly threw on the dress Sid gave me and piled my previous outfit in a corner. 

“Shall we?” Louis called out to me sticking his arm out for me to grab hold of. As I stepped forward to take it, I noticed Louis looking past me to the pile of my old clothes. His eyes grew wide.

“Is that your underwear?!” He gasped. I sucked in my lip and nodded as a playful grin lifted the corners of my mouth. “Did Sid go through your underwear drawer?!” His shock suddenly turning to anger. I shook my head and continued to bite on my lip. I took his arm and began to urge him forward but he wasn’t letting go of the issue as quickly as I hoped. “Then what…”

“Louis I’m not wearing any underwear. That pair was...too wet…” I felt my whole face turn scarlet as I casually stole a glance at Louis. He too was now a matching shade of scarlet but his expression quickly changed as he grazed a hand over my behind. 

“You’ll be the death of me…” He sighed heavily as he shook his head. With one last knowing grin, he opened the door for me and we made our way back to the ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Have you played Midnight Cinderella/Louis' route? What do you think?


End file.
